


Psychological dependence

by mr_Chekov



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Drama, F/F, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_Chekov/pseuds/mr_Chekov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смех надломленный. Поломанный. Сломанный. Как вся её жизнь.<br/>Приступы удушья всё чаще. Панические атаки не редкость. Мысли о смерти — постоянно. Её до крови тошнит от собственной жизни.<br/>Уилла Грэм. Уилла Я-хочу-всех-спасти.<br/>По крупицам собирать факты, улики, зацепки и складывать картинку, подобно пуантилисту с перепачканными в краске пальцами. Только её руки по локти в крови. Но граней и оттенков у алого нескончаемое множество. Она знает. Она видела...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пояснения к работе.

Вы спросите зачем автор решился писать это? Он и сам не знает, просто захотелось экспериментов. Что бы было удобно ориентироваться в именах и внешностях оставляю здесь напоминалку:

 

  
**Доктор Ганнибал Лектер** — Ханни Лектер _(Кейт Бланшетт)_

**Уилл Грэм** — Уилла Грэм _(Руни Мара)_ ****

**Джек Кроуфорд** — Джекки Кроуфорд _(Джина Торрес)_ ****

**Доктор Фредерик Чилтон** — Фредерика Чилтон _(Рэйчел Вайс)_

**Доктор Алана Блум** — Алан Блум _(Хью Грант)_ ****

**Фредди Лаундс** — Фред Лаундс _(Дейн Дехаан)_ ****

**Беверли Катц** — Беверли Катц _(Джон Йохан Чо)_

**Эбигейл Хоббс** — Эббот Хоббс _(Фредди Хаймор)_ ****

**Брайан Зеллер** — без изменений ****

**Джимми Прайс** — без изменений

**1.** Да, имя Уилла реально существует, автор сам был удивлён. Например: Уилла Форд, Уилла Холланд. ****

**2.** Конечно, вариант Ханни мягок для Ганнибала, но иной версии не было найдено, чтобы читателю было понятно. К тому же мне предоставили информацию, что «Ганнибал - это дословно Благословение бога Баала. И на родном языке читается и произносится как Ханни Баал». ****

**3.** Брайан Зеллер и Джимми Прайс осталисьбез изменений, ибо они слишком прекрасны и не заменимы. А если совсем честно, то от большого количества женщин будет одно сплошное ПМС. ****

**4.** Нет, автор не знал, что Руни Мара и Кейт Бланшетт снимаются вместе в одном фильме про лесбиянок. Он узнал об этом лишь на 3-й день, когда было решено точно, что эти актрисы прототипы героев. Это было приятным сюрпризом и знаком того, что решение верное. ****

**5.** Я писал, что автор идиот? Так вот, он полнейший идиот. ****

**6.** Почему Беверли так и остался Беверли? Потому что раньше считалось это мужским именем и лишь в наши дни оно больше женское. Будем считать, что родители Катц любили историю, а папа сильно хотел сына. Примеры: Beverly Briley, Beverley Goodway, Beverley Nichols.

**7.** Да, Лоуренс и Джина поменялись ролями.

**8.** Коллажи: http://youllnevermiss.tumblr.com/post/84398895953


	2. Chapter 2

Осень парадоксально тепла, но утром природа не успевает скрыть правду. Обнимающие и треплющие по голове лапы холодного ветра пытаются добраться до костей. Неприкаянная опавшая листва мечется от бордюра к бордюру аллеи, пока безжалостные работники академии не замели ее граблями, чтобы ритуально сжечь во имя летнего солнца, теплящееся в них малыми остатками.

Уилла сжала озябшими руками пестрящий рекламой бумажный стаканчик с прогорклым латте, всего за 1,25$, который с ужасным шумом выплюнул китайский автомат в холле учебного корпуса. Она уже успела обжечь язык в попытке попить кофе и поэтому больше не спешила повторить свой опыт, прогуливаясь до главного здания академии ФБР, где ее ожидала Кроуфорд продолжить разговор о Потрошителе. Ничего хорошего эта беседа не предвещала, поэтому спешить было нежелательно.

Осенняя меланхолия с врождённой депрессией, выросший стресс на работе и изнуряющая помощь ФБР в свободное время. Этот потрясающий коктейль, убивал и терроризировал тела клеток нейронов и завязывал аксоны в кокетливые бантики, всё чаще вызывая по утрам одну мысль: «Господи, пожалуйста, можно, я завтра не проснусь?».

Тошнит. Не от голода, хотя в холодильнике лишь заплесневелый сыр и пачка антидепрессантов, а от собственной жизни и всепоглощающей дыры, которая где-то там в грудной, под грудиной и истинными рёбрами, где раньше что-то билось и чувствовало, а теперь качает кровь на автомате и бездумно. Бездушно.

\- Какая же ты невыносимо жалкая, - шёпотом самой себе в шарф, морщась. - Хватит.

Жалкие становятся жертвами сильных. Рецессивные гены подавляются доминантными. Косуля гибнет в лапах тигра. Такова жизнь и если за неё не бороться, то тебя сломят те, у кого на борьбу есть силы.

\- Можно составить компанию, Уилла?- Профайлер вздрогнула и мысленно порадовалась, что не забыла нацепить пластиковую крышку на стакан с растворимым напитком. - Напугал?

\- Задумалась, - она пожала плечами и посмотрела краем глаза на подошедшего собеседника, не позволяя себе зрительного контакта. Он отвлекает.

\- На твою необщительность жалуются студенты, - Грэм поморщилась от наставнического тона и отпила кофе, смотря под ноги, и, спешно перешагивая через паука, сжавшегося от страха в комок. В голове проносится детским голосом: «Если раздавить паука – то начнется дождь». Уилла не хочет дождя. Она не хочет смертей невинных.

\- Ты меня слышишь?- Теперь к наставлению добавились ноты беспокойства и жалости. Раздражает. - Слышу, Алан,- поправляя очки на переносице, Грэм вздохнула и изломанно улыбнулась.

\- Я здесь, чтобы учить их, а не обсуждать последнюю серию Сверхъестественного, чем они, к слову, не гнушаются заниматься на моих лекциях.

\- Некоторые из них ещё дети с романтическими мечтами, ты слишком требовательная. Женщина резко вскинула голову, чтобы озвучить свои доводы, но тут же опустила глаза, наткнувшись на смеющийся взгляд светло-голубых. Внутри что-то болезненно сжалось.

\- У этих детей в скором времени будет разрешение на ношение оружия, я обоснованно жду от них серьёзности. - Вообще-то, я собирался обсудить другое, - профессор пожал плечами и чуть нахмурился.- Как твои сеансы с доктором Лектер? Ты по-прежнему щетинишься и шипишь, как своенравная кошка?

\- Неудачное сравнения для человека с шестью собаками в доме, - в ответ следует лишь мягкий смешок. - И я не поверю, что вы с ней не обсуждали наши сеансы.

\- Я хочу знать твоё мнение, Уилла, иначе бы не спрашивал.

Грэм неопределённо повела плечом, будто это поможет избавиться от навязчивого вопроса, на который нет желания отвечать. Ветер забирается в ворот плаща, неприятно кусаясь. Хочется вылить кофе за шиворот, чтобы согреться.

\- У нас всё... Спокойно,- слова подбираются с трудом, особенно, когда понимаешь, что их будут анализировать, обдумывать, обсуждать с посторонним и на их основе строить пирамиды своих версий и выводов.

\- Зная тебя, это уже прогресс.

Ещё одно подобие улыбки. Посмотрите, доктор, я как Вы, тоже социальное существо и могу быть нормальной. Я могу улыбаться и верить в счастливое будущее. Когда-нибудь оно настанет. Правда, не уверена, что буду жива к тому времени.

\- Лектер потрясающий специалист, - продолжение диалога удивляет, но Грэм молчит дальше, отпивая из стакана, в надежде согреть кости изнутри, - Я искренне надеюсь, что она тебе поможет.

Уилла с минуту молчит, вспоминая ту о ком шел разговор. Воздух тяжёлый и пряный от прелой листвы наполняется запахом красного дерева и полироля для мебели, вой ветра приглушается и гудит где-то там за окном кабинета. Воспоминания сильная штука, если они в руках эмпата. Безукоризненно снежно-белая блуза с аккуратными мелкими пуговицами. Идеально прочерченная линия пробора и укладка. Лощеные руки и самый спокойный голос на свете. Голос, который должен читать на диктофон сказки и отправлять кассеты на Рождество тем детям, что вели себя хорошо и слушались маму, съедая всё на обед, даже противные брокколи. Особенно, эти ужасные гадкие брокколи... Голос, который даже если сообщит о неминуемой ядерной войне, то будет настолько приятен, что люди лягут в свои кровати, счастливо улыбаясь, и, принимая неминуемую гибель без глупых драм. Эта женщина, настолько фантастичная и совершенная, отталкивала Грэма, пугая и подавляя.

Профайлер сглотнула судорожно и нервно, отрываясь от восстановленной в воспалённом мозгу картинки. Пряча свободную руку в карман холодного плаща, она поджала губы, чтобы подчеркнуть неприятность беседы.

\- Никто не может помочь человеку кроме него самого, доктор.

«Спасение утопающего - дело рук самого утопающего», - так всегда говорил ей отец. Особенно было страшно услышать эту фразу на рыбалке, когда они сидели в лодке в километре от берега. Рыба шумно плескалась в то холодное утро, нарушая тёмную гладь воды с отражением последних стойких звёзд. И что-то неприятно холодное всплеснуло на миг в тёмно-синих глазах отца, когда он сказал это. Или ей показалось. Ведь у детей богатая фантазия на выдумки?

\- Никто не может помочь человеку, если он сторонится протянутой руки и скалится, мисс Грэм, - Блум остановился, хмурясь, его голос наполнился колючими нотками раздражения, и женщина нехотя обернулась, смотря куда-то в правый висок из уважения к собеседнику. - Мне кажется, что тебе пора выбраться из своей домашней стаи. А то становишься подобием героя книги Киплинга.

\- Когда я вбегу в лекционный зал на четвереньках и кинусь на студента, порываясь разорвать ему глотку, тогда и задумаюсь над этим вопросом.

\- Ты нестабильна в нынешнем положении, - этот давящий тон «Я-лучше-тебя-знаю», профайлер отвернулась, допивая кофе, - Уилла.

\- В этом мире нет вещей обладающих стабильным положением, доктор Блум, даже в горах случаются обвалы, - ветер мечет собранную в кучу листву, снова сгоняя ее на мощённую брусчаткой дорогу, - Простите, мне надо идти. Меня ждёт агент Кроуфорд.

Официоз для них, как стоп-сигнал, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. Алан молчит и лишь укоризненно смотрит в чуть ссутуленную спину. Если обернуться, то можно столкнуться с болезненно-усталым взглядом и спешно отвернуться, закусывая губу до боли, мучаясь следующие три дня от угрызений совести. Поэтому Грэм не оборачивается. И без того со сном проблемы вот уже который день.

 


	3. II

Кабинет Кроуфорд подобен залу Двух Истин. Именно здесь каждый раз Уилла переживает страшный суд, вынимая своё сердце из грудной клетки для проверки справедливости своих деяний. Порой ей кажется слышимое шуршание папируса в руках писца Тота, выводящего приговор, а где-то в тёмном углу неясное рычание Амат, жаждущей поскорее полакомиться её душой и плотью. Но пока Кроуфорд молчит, управляя весами, подделывая результаты, и, оправдывая её действия, Грэм может быть спокойна.

\- Опаздываешь, - тон женщины приказной и холодный, будто профайлера специально привозят из Арктики для главы отдела. - Ты знаешь, я этого терпеть не могу.

Уилла пожала плечами, неспешно расстёгивая пуговицы прохладного тренчкота, что купила когда-то давно и случайно, увидев его на витрине, и, представляя себя одной из тех, чуть выше среднего класса, которыми очаровываются, не сильно, но вполне достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя желанной и привлекательной. Однако, как оказалось, тренч - это просто тренч, а внимания и любви не прибавилось. Впрочем, что-то подсказывало, что виной тому сама Грэм и все её попытки пересечь ненужное общение.

\- По дороге я встретила доктора Блума, он хотел обсудить моё лечение у Лектер.

Джекки лишь молча кивнула, соглашаясь принять данную версию. Кроуфорд относилась к тем людям, которые на какой-то процент полагают, что у Уилл признаки синдрома Аспергера. Это мнение давало преимущество. Например, люди с подобным недугом совершенно не могут лгать, поэтому агент ФБР редко подвергала слова профайлера сомнению. Да и вряд ли её устроил бы ответ: «Я просто не хотела сюда идти».

\- И как протекает твоё лечение?

Грэм напряглась и внимательно посмотрела на собеседницу, в то время как в голове билось множество вопросов в ответ. Что именно ты хочешь услышать? Как я бьюсь в истерике в ванной каждую ночь? Как я молю умерших простить меня за то, что не поймала его, и не могу остановить этот кровавый дождь, не могу отомстить за них? Как я молчу в кабинете доктора, смотря на часы и дожидаясь, когда стрелка дойдёт до заветного деления, а после подскакиваю, как ошпаренная и сбегаю из этого аномально спокойного кабинета, где мне хочется лишь плакать, как девочка с разбитой чашкой на полу и изрезанными от осколков пальцами, с жгучей пылью фарфора под кожей, и ждать, когда же меня пожалеют и скажут заветное: «Всё хорошо, ты не виновата. Ты ни в чём не виновата»? Что именно ты хочешь от меня услышать? Может тебе пересказать мои кошмары на грани реальности, о моём лунатизме и о том, как я тихо, но верно, еду с катушек, потому что не справляюсь, я-чёрт-возьми-не-справляюсь-а-ломаюсь-и-рушусь?

\- Спокойно, - женщина села на стул, кусая внутреннюю сторону щеки до боли, чтобы заглушить боль душевную и вырывающуюся. - Я пришла не для обсуждения этого, верно?

\- Не верно, - Джекки поднялась с кресла, одёргивая жакет с рукавами три четверти шоколадного цвета со сливочными клапанами карманов в контраст основной ткани. В этом жесте скрыто раздражение, что она держит в себе под тремя замками. - Лектер позвонила и пожаловалась, что ты избегаешь ваших встреч.

Дыхание сбивается от смешанного чувства стыда, будто её пятнадцатилетнюю застукали родители в кровати с Джоном, соседом по парте на биологии, и злости, ей, в конце концов, уже за тридцать и поэтому она не должна ни перед кем отчитываться. Тем более перед Кроуфорд.

\- Почему она позвонила именно тебе?

\- Потому что ФБР оплачивает сеансы доктора Лектер, к слову, не такие уж и дешёвые. Думаешь, государству будет приятно узнать, как деньги из казны ушли просто так, впустую, потому что мисс Грэм не любит докторов и запирается в своём кукольном белом домике на отшибе города?

Зубы сжали мягкую ткань внутренней части щеки сильнее. Профайлер посмотрела на женщину раздражённо и устало, оправдывая ее грубость в своей голове семейными проблемами. Это не особо успокаивало затеплившийся огонёк злости где-то внутри, но Грэм старалась не обращать внимания на него и на то, что он обжигал все её внутренние органы.

\- Мне непонятно твоё недовольство, ведь я ясно дала понять - мне это ненужно. Почему я должна тратить время? У меня ведь его так много, когда на свободе разгуливает Потрошитель? Кажется, моя основная цель наконец-то поймать его и со спокойной совестью идти преподавать дальше, разве нет?

Уилла следила за каждым движением Джекки, медленно обходящей свой рабочий стол. Создавалось впечатление картины хищник и дичь. Обходя медленно выбранную жертву, зверь не спешит, выверяя каждый шаг, и когда наступит момент, он в два прыжка достигнет, разорвёт и утащит добычу в логово. Но разве свернутая шея поможет непослушному профайлеру изменится? Скорее, это сломает все планы.

\- Мы наняли доктора Лектер, чтобы она помогла тебе, - женщина села на соседний стул, смотря в упор до неприятного внимательно, - Чтобы она нашла способ, как тебе не пострадать от своего... Воображения. Если бы это не было необходимостью, то никто бы не заставлял.

Грэм нахмурилась, сдвигая брови к переносице, а после спешно опустила взгляд. Теребя пальцами подол платья, она собирается с мыслями, ловя нужные слова в мозгу, и, пытаясь сплести из них цельные предложения. В последнее время все её эмоции, жесты и мысли изломлены.

\- Я не люблю, когда меня изучают. Мне не доставляет удовольствие роль лабораторной крысы.

\- Ты излишне драматично относишься к тому факту, что тебе назначили психотерапевта. Никто тебя не изучает, просто желают помочь, - Кроуфорд всё так же внимательно смотрит, даже не думая отвести взгляд, хоть и знает насколько Уилле не комфортно от зрительного контакта. Типичное подавление. Так воспитывают собак. Смотрят им в глаза, пока послушный пёс не отведёт взгляд, тем самым признав за хозяином лидерство в «стае», такова иерархия отношений.

\- Почему все уверенны, что мне необходима чья-то помощь? - Жгучее раздражение отдаёт горечью в глотке, и Грэм судорожно сглатывает, пытаясь прогнать это чувство.

\- Напомнить, в каком состоянии тебя доставили, когда ты расстреляла Сорокопута?

Удар под дых, игра без правил. Женщина подняла взгляд, смотря в прищур карих глаз, стараясь скрыть дрожь рук, вцепившись пальцами в подол сильнее. Подло, Кроуфорд, очень подло.

\- Если не будешь ездить на сеансы, я сама лично буду отвозить тебя туда. Хочешь, чтобы тебя водили к доктору за ручку? Я выкрою время на это. Простите, шериф, я не могу приехать и разобраться с новой жертвой, мой специальный агент мисс Грэм боится ходить к психотерапевту.

Последние предложения произнесены нарочито слащавым тоном, будто профайлеру пять лет, а глава отдела её мама. Голос сочился болезненным и опаляющим сарказмом. Джекки Кроуфорд первоклассная стерва ФБР. Интересно, этому где-то обучают или же это врождённый дар?

\- Достаточно,- Грэм поморщилась и встала на ноги, надеясь скорее покинуть это место. - Я не буду пропускать сеансы, раз ты на этом настаиваешь.

\- Отлично, - женщина поднялась следом и примирительно улыбнулась, будто это может в раз все исправить и вычеркнуть из головы неприятные слова, прозвучавшие несколько минут назад. - Уилла, мы просто о тебе заботимся, не считай нас врагами.

Профайлер послушно кивнула головой в ответ, смотря на потёртые носы своих старых кожаных сапог. Разве у неё есть право спорить? Иллюзия предоставляемой свободы, лишь иллюзия. За золочённой клеткой всё равно кроется клетка, хоть обвесь её цветами. Грэм ищейка для Кроуфорда, полезная и безвольная, на самом коротком поводке.

\- Мне надо на лекции, время поджимает, - агент понимающе кивнула и направилась обратно к своему рабочему месту, пока Уилла, накинув ремень сумки на плечо, застегивала пуговицы тренча. - Есть что-нибудь новое касаемо Потрошителя?

Джекки отрицательно помотала головой, и морщинка беспокойства залегла на переносице, когда она задумчиво нахмурила брови:

\- Если что-то будет, я сообщу тебе первой.

Очередной послушный кивок в ответ на выходе. Грэм облегчённо выдохнула, когда дверь затворяется за ней. В голове крутится лишь одна мысль. Когда уже, наконец, сердце с грехами перевесит на весах, и её сожрёт Амат?


	4. III.

Горечь обиды всё ещё саднила, хотя уже было время ланча. Даже кисло-сладкий нектар апельсина и мандарина не могли её перебить. Грэм жевала сандвич с курицей, наспех приготовленный утром, пока псы вертелись под ногами, виляя счастливо хвостами, и не понимали отчего хозяйка так не рада их видеть на маленькой кухне, что шесть квадратных метров, три из которых были заняты кухонным гарнитуром.  
Её раздражала излишняя забота со стороны окружающих. Всё это было напускным, лишь бы создать иллюзию правильности происходящего, чтобы Джеки могла заглушить свою совесть и отвязаться от Алана, который был против дополнительной работы Грэм на ФБР.  
Уилла морщится от нестерпимой головой боли и откладывает надкусанный сандвич, чувствуя очередную волну тошноты. В голове творился хаос, будто там всячески старалась зародиться вселенная не учитывая возможности черепной коробки. Ещё чуть-чуть и взорвётся сверхновая именуемая таламусом, разбросав звездчатые нейроны, разорвав костяные путы, сдерживающие её. Наверное, это приятно быть ничем и всем одновременно.  
Из раздумий её вырывает хлопок дверью в коридоре и смех студентов, обсуждающих конфуз преподавателя истории. Она массирует виски, сняв очки и надеясь, что это облегчит хоть немного боль. У неё впереди ещё две лекции. Две лекции обсуждения одного и того же. Две лекции просматривания смерти тех, кого она спасти уже не в силах. Будто заевшая плёнка на самом худшем и страшном моменте в киноленте её жизни. Отчего-то именно из этих моментов и состоит её история, лента буквально пестрит ими, извиваясь и шипя, как змея, так и норовя болезненно цапнуть за руку, распространив по крови смертельную дозу для сознания ядовитого разочарования.  
Шумно выдохнув, она пытается заставить себя доесть несчастный ланч, давясь им нехотя и только потому что так надо. Вся жизнь её подобна криво составленному кем-то алгоритму действий, написанному от руки в спешке и повешенному на холодильник при помощи магнита с красивым видом, что привез какой-то очередной коллега в подарок. Когда-нибудь она прервёт этот цикл действий своей смертью, а пока надо по нему следовать, чтобы функционировать.  
12:30 — ланч.  
Ланч, а не смерть от экзистенциального кризиса.

***

 

К назначенному времени она паркует свой поддержанный Форд возле офиса лечащего психотерапевта. Нашаривая в бардачке таблетки, выпивает пару разом, морщась от неприятного давления в глотке, и думает о том, как победно-ликующе приподнимутся уголки рта у Лектер, когда Грэм снова окажется в её четырёхстенной ловушке.  
Со вздохом Уилла выходит из машины и идёт к дверям, нажав на кнопку брелка сигнализации. Но до двери так и не добирается, остановившись у клумбы, которая пестрила огненно-красным буйством оттенков. Что-то было противоестественное в этой мучительной попытке выжить. Будто цветам забыли сказать вовремя, что им пора цвести, а когда они спохватились уже настала осень. И теперь, вылавливая последние дни, они судорожно восполняли упущенное, отцветая, погибая и своей смертью рождая новых. Цикличный непрерывный круг.  
\- Это георгины, - профайлер вздрагивает и оглядывается на доктора, когда та успела подойти остаётся только гадать, - Я специально некоторые посадила позже, чтобы они зацвели осенью.  
\- Не думала, что Вы занимаетесь подобным, - Уилла коснулась пальцами красного лепестка ближайшего бутона, чувствуя его податливую мягкость, - Почему георгины?  
Слабый ветер качает стебли и цветы кивают бутонами, одобрительно чуть слышно шелестя. Кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть и они расскажут всё сами, а после похвалятся своими гладкими лепестками, заметив, что Грэм не виновата в том, что её лепестки растрепаны, ведь она уже вянет и тут ничего не поделать...*  
\- У каждого своё хобби, - Ханни подходит ближе и она чувствует слабый аромат лаванды от её жакета, - По одной из легенд георгина появилась на месте последнего костра, который угас при наступлении ледникового периода. Этот цветок первым пророс из земли после прихода тепла на землю и своим цветением ознаменовал победу жизни над смертью, тепла над холодом. По-моему, перед зимой это именно то, что надо увидеть.  
-На языке цветов георгин означает утончённость, - она сглатывает, закусывая губу, и шепчет скорее самой себе, - Чувство собственного достоинства...  
На языке так и вертится продолжение: «Это Ваш цветок», - но нет необходимости это озвучивать, ведь психотерапевт и так это поняла. Женщина улыбается, смотря на Уиллу, чуть прищурив лукаво глаза. Конечно, именно это, а не какая-то легенда. Она знает себе цену и не гнушается об этом заявить, ведь если эту цифру попытаться записать в чековой книжке, то не хватит строчки для нулей.  
-К сожалению, сейчас не июнь, - Лектер наклоняется и срывает несколько цветков, выбирая те, что только набрали силу и готовились явить себя миру, - В это время цветёт шиповник. А он означает «залечить раны». Это именно то, что я хочу для Вас сделать, мисс Грэм.  
Уилла зачарованно смотрит, как бледные пальцы без жалости сламливают стебли с тихим хрустом у основания корня, а после, не боясь грязи и порчи своего французского маникюра, прикрывают влажной землёй торчащие обломки чего-то не состоявшегося.  
\- Цветок шиповника раньше так же истолковывали, как: «Можно ли тебе верить?», - та в ответ лишь улыбается шире, выпрямляясь и смотря в глаза, из-за чего профайлер тут же переводит взгляд на букет.  
\- А как Вы считаете сами?  
Нависает тишина. Агент прячет руки в карманы тренча, сдвигая брови к переносице и поджимая губы. Вопрос с подвохом, как и всё в этом царстве Зазеркалья. Доктор терпеливо дожидается, всё так же смотря внимательно и заинтересованно. Приходится сдаться, вот так, просто и без боя:  
\- Мне хотелось бы...  
Что-то надменное сквозить в победной улыбке Лектер, но лишь на миг и почти не заметно. Эти игры в кошки-мышки утомляют и Грэм проще сдаться, чем пытаться изобразить хищника в ответ, ведь страх всё равно выдаёт в ней истинную натуру.  
-Думаю, что беседу лучше продолжить в кабинете, уже становится прохладно, - приглашающий жест рукой в сторону двери, - Там и обсудим возможность Вашего доверия мне.  
Уилла кивает головой, обводя пальцами края лепестков одного из бутонов и тот осыпается ей в ладонь, оставляя о себе лишь воспоминания, которые почти сразу же сдувает порыв ветра.  
\- Не переживайте на его месте вырастет новый. Смерть порождает жизнь. В природе всё гармонично и взаимосвязано.  
-С людьми это почему-то не работает, - она смотрит на свою дрожащую ладонь и со вздохом прячет её в карман.  
-Разве Потрошитель не даёт вторую жизнь умершим?  
Профайлер вздрагивает, переводя взор на женщину. В ответ лишь заинтересованность. Наблюдает. Эксперимент № 15, при возбуждении коры мозга напоминаниями о враге, заметили у подопытной реакцию.  
Не ответив, Грэм спешно идёт в дом, чувствуя на себе всё тот же внимательный взгляд. И она уверена, что Лектер улыбается, довольствуясь своими результатами.  
Примечания:

*— Такой же странной формы, как и ты, — сказала Роза. — Немножко темнее, пожалуй, и лепестки покороче…  
— Гладкие, как у Георгины, — подхватила Тигровая Лилия, поворачиваясь к Алисе, — а не такие растрепанные, как у тебя.  
— Не огорчайся, ты в этом не виновата, — сказала снисходительно Роза.  
— Просто ты уже вянешь, и лепестки у тебя обтрепались, тут уж ничего не поделаешь…  
«Алиса в Зазеркалье»  
Льюис Кэрролл


End file.
